chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Location Manipulation
Location manipulation is the ability to manipulate the locations of oneself, other people and objects. It can be used to travel through time and space, to summon and to move things and people remotely. Characters *Aito Connell possesses this ability naturally. *Keitaro Kiryuu has copied this ability. *Liz Jones has absorbed the ability. *An unnamed villain in World 2 has this ability naturally. *Naomi Goldsmith has manifested this ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from the unnamed villain in World 2 and from Nae in World 8. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Poppy Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman will be given this ability using ability manipulation. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also copied the ability. *Damien Anderson had this ability naturally. *Hannah Hester also possesses this ability naturally. *An unnamed villain in World 12 also possesses this ability naturally. *Sinead Doyle will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Aito Connell' Aito often uses this ability to teleport a short distance, such as around a room, and he seems to have great control over where he goes when he does this. He can also summon objects into his hand and teleport larger distances, e.g. from Tokyo to New York, and has time travelled twice. His use of the ability leaves a kind of trace, which others can use to follow him, but not to locate him afterwards. He can teleport away people or objects and move them without moving himself, and has done this a few times when instructed to do so. He has also shown that he needs to be able to concentrate in order to use this ability, and that he can be blocked from accessing it if he is too worried or scared. This defect has led to him being trapped in the future at least once, as a prisoner, and may also have contributed to the fact that he didn't travel back to his original time the day he first manifested, though this could have also been due to not knowing how to do so. He has once failed to teleport to a person's location when that individual was currently deceased. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro has similar limits to his nephew, but has a little more skill and control at teleporting long distances. He can also summon well, and can also time travel. He's once used the trace of the ability to time travel to the same date as his nephew had. 'Liz Jones' Liz is yet to display this ability, but she ought to have similar limits to Keitaro. 'Unnamed Villain' This man was shown using this ability to rapidly teleport from one state to another, and to teleport another away without touching the man. He seemed to be highly skilled in his use of the ability. 'Naomi Goldsmith' Nae first used this ability to teleport to her nephews' location when drawn by Calling. Since then, she has used it a few times to teleport, but has never summoned others, summoned objects or time travelled. 'Peter Petrelli ' Peter would have similar limits to the unnamed villain in World 2 and Nae in World 8, though in both worlds he will instead continue to use time and space manipulation to teleport. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Peter. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to Peter. 'Poppy Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman' Poppy will be able to use this ability to alter her own location, effectively teleporting even up to global distances. She will be able to alter another person's location without needing any contact with the individual. Also, she will be able to alter locations in time, sending people into the past or future and time travelling herself. She will be able to alter the locations of objects and will use this to summon things to her. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Nae and Peter. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess too has similar limits to Nae and Peter. 'Damien Anderson' Damien could use this ability to teleport himself and others to any location. He didn't need to have seen that place beforehand. He could also summon people and objects. However, he never learned to use the ability to time travel. 'Hannah Hester' Hannah can use this ability to alter her own location upon the Earth, and also to alter the locations of others. She does not need contact with the person to do this. However, she finds it easier if she can see the individual. Additionally, she can summon a person from a distance and can move objects, either summoning them immediately or moving them more slowly which resembles telekinesis. She cannot travel through time unless she is augmented. 'Unnamed Villain' The man used this ability to escape from pursuit after having killed a Senator. He had fled into nearby woodland but then teleported away, leaving a footprints which suddenly stopped and no more trail for anyone to detect. It is currently unknown in what other ways he could use his ability. 'Sinead Doyle' Sinead's ability will enable her to teleport to different locations worldwide and to travel through time. She will be able to bring passengers with her and carry objects back from her travels. She will also be capable of summoning objects and sending others to different locations without moving herself, though she couldn't anyone or anything through time. She won't need to have seen a place before being able to teleport there. She will access the ability by thinking of the desired place or date, and the person or object she wants to move if she won't be travelling herself. She, they or it will then disappear and reappear in a brief glowing light. Similar Abilities *Time and space manipulation can be used to teleport oneself, others and objects, and to travel in time *Spatial manipulation is the ability to manipulate space *Jumping, glowing, flaming, teleportation, movement manipulation, kinetic energy manipulation and transportation can all be used to move instantly *Terrakinesis can alter locations by moving the earth *Summoning is the ability to instantly draw objects, and sometimes people, to oneself *Chronokinesis, temporal jumping and time travelling can be used to travel in time *Self-summoning is the ability to be summoned by others *Location teleportation is the ability to teleport to another's location *Location detection is the ability to detect the locations of people, objects and places *Human summoning is the ability to teleport others to oneself *Calling is the ability to cause others to travel to one's location *Remote teleportation is the ability to teleport others but not oneself Category:Abilities